


Croptop

by KataraTakaran



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, I'll just have to PERSEVERE my way through it, Light BDSM, M/M, Papyrus is a young adult, Post-Pacifist Route, Power Play, ill probably do a prefic at some point, just coming into his sexuality, just how purple can prose be?, random inklings and spacklings for my own amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraTakaran/pseuds/KataraTakaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until recently, Papyrus had limited his sexual exploration to the privacy of his room and computer. And then he got a really hot boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croptop

Papyrus stepped into the little cafe, eyes wide under the brim of his cap. It was busy; Spiders moving from table to table helping each couple get acquainted over pastries and coffee, offering suggestions to the uncomfortable, general chatter filling the room with a friendly din. Everyone was dressed their best – suits and ties, cocktail dresses – it was a very black tie affair. 

He had too much confidence in himself to be embarrassed that he'd missed that part of the memo. These were his special Date clothes, and they were the very best he owned. Far superior to the somewhat dusty tux he never took out of the back of his closet.

The Spider that greeted him was clearly envious of his self altered crop-top and highly fashionable basketball shoulders. Not disgusted with his lack of conformity.

“Good Evening, Sir – can we see some Identification? This is an Invite- and Adult-Only event.”

“Of course, Ms. Charlotte!” He produced his identification. He was definitely not nervous as he waited on her double checking his ID against some system in her computer.

“And who is your Partner today?” she asked.

“They are only known as GREASEFIRE on the Undernet. I do not yet know their identity in actuality.”

“Greasefire, one word, no numbers, dashes or underscores?” She was punching it in as she spoke.

“All caps, but otherwise no.”

“Capitalization is not a registered field; have you met Mr GREASEFIRE before? Wait, you said no. Check check, and... unchecked. Have you been here before?”

“No.” Papyrus was definitely not increasingly aware that people were staring at him. A patchwork of neon informal and loud voice breaching the din.

“Excellent. Please follow me, Mr Coolskeleton95. Mr. GREASEFIRE is waiting on you.”

The back-most booths were the most sheltered, and mildly smokey. Some of it was incense lit to cover anything unpleasant, but the main contenders were the residents of Hotland. A pair of Vulkin were harmonizing their puffs, though they sat with different monsters.

He was eventually sat at an empty table, though there was a flute of very clear liquid rested on a coaster across from him.

“Will you have anything to drink today, Sir?” a second, younger spider took over as the original returned to the door.

“Do you have milk?”

“White, chocolate or strawberry?”

“Er- strawberry?” He hadn't been aware that milk came in other flavours. This was a very fancy restaurant indeed.

“I'll be right back.”

He sat quietly, twiddling his thumbs patiently as the club around him returned to it's usual din. He was presented a light pink glass of milk before he was joined by his date.

The darkness of the room did nothing to warn him of the other's approach. The amount of light he gave off, for all he was forged entirely of fire, was minimal. At least right now.

Papyrus blinked, confused as someone he actually recognized sat in the booth, across from him.

Had he ever seen Grillby outside of his bar before? He could not recall. Never, in recent memory. Except the once when a Capitol Monster was making a scene on his porch, and had to be ushered away, but that hardly counted. But he seemed comfortable enough as he sat, picking up his drink, and nodding politely in greeting.

“I apologize for my absence, Papyrus. I was asked to consult briefly.” His voice was as quiet as it always was. “You were not waiting long, I hope?”

“No, just a couple minutes.” He assured. “Is it weird that we already know each other even though we've only ever spoken online?”

“Hardly. The Underground is a small place still, even opened.” Grillby didn't have a mouth that Papyrus could see, though he absorbed his drink with relative ease. “Will it be a source of issue in the long run for you?”

“No, probably not!” He could not see it being as such. “Sans can be very protective, I suppose, in his own lazy way, but he trusts you.” He grinned, and earned a gentle nod.

“That is good to hear.” Grillby smiled gently, studying the contents of his glass contemplatively. It bubbled lightly as he swirled it slowly. “So we have spoken several times online. You have agreed to meet me in person. Have you thought on what you would actually like to try?”

 The question, so quick and without smalltalk, almost threw him off his confident seat. As it was, he could not quite manage his usual volume. “Er, not quite. I thought on it, dearly and sincerely! But it was... hard, considering I did not know what sort of monster you'd be, or, er... what you would be agreeable to... And though I am very great at many things, I am only just beginning in this new field of... of Pleasure.” He mulled his next words over the sweetened glass of milk. “I do not know how erroneous my speculations are, either. I am largely informed by consumable media, not experience.”

“Lack of experience is a non-issue.” Grillby soothed, sipping gently. “Outline as you would; we can reign in fantasy later.”  
  
Papyrus ground his teeth a moment, casting fleeting glances out into the restaurant. Steeling himself to talk about the personal subject was hard, even for someone as fantastic as he. In public was a whole new level. But everyone else was enthralled by their own partners. He and Grillby were, for all intents and purposes, alone.

“Well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely unedited but for a word processor, so feel free to let me know if anything's off! :3


End file.
